Teenagers
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: A tragedy. The worst thing had happened: Teenagers took over Konoha! So now they fight back! First song fic. Teen agers by My Chemical Romance. KibaSaku.


The muscular chocolate 'mutt' leaned against the wall, standing with his comarades. He watched as they dragged his blonde friend away, all the while while pleading for help. No one made any move to do so. Those girls were too scary. What made it worse was that they were _teenagers!_

_They'll clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_And make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they know all the things that you do_

Kiba knew exactly what would happen to the number one knuckle headed ninja. Shikamaru had the same thing a week earlier...and damn he had changed. He still looked the same, but his personality just wasn't the same. Sure he was still smart, but he as hell was not lazy. No, he had been completely changed. Somehow, something had changed the kunoichi of the village. They had weapons on them, every good shinobi did, but they were lying through their teeth and changing the people.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They'll give you a smirk_

_Cause they have methods_

_Of keeping you clean_

_They'll rip of your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Which brang him to the reason he was standing in the ally. He was not one to be tamed and he was gonna keep it that way. It helped that he finally was going to get some information from one them. He wondered who it was. Maybe Hinata or Ino, or even Tenten. Never did he expect the pink haired blossom to come.She spoke in extremely soft tones, wanting no one to hear.

"The whole thing started when Hinata and Ino started working on a new atidote for a poison we recently found out about. Tsunade had been injected with it, and the two were positive it would work. However when they made something must have spilled in, our they just were careless. They added something that does not work with one of the ingrediants in the poison. So they injected themselves with the poison first. They instantly felt better, so they decided to try it on Tsunade. Apparently...this is the effect it has...I...I want to end. They have methods...Have you heard the screams? It's not pretty."

"Another cog in the murder machine." Kiba replied with a smirk. Sakura nodded.

_And they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as some one'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_They may leave you alone_

_But not me_

The two walked to Sakura's apartment, knowing it'd be safer there. Most people were inside, scared of what was happening. Sakura pointed out a few of the others on the streets, hoping the few shinobi that Kiba had gotten together-the ones that actually believed him-as he nodded, walking over there. They nodded and the group jumped over the roof tops, cautiously masking their chakra as well. The coffee haired Hyuuga looked at Sakura, knowing his cousin had been the cause. But no one held the male Hyuuga responsible. He was taking it too hard anyway.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You'll never fit in much kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

They all gasped in awe as Sakura brought out an antidote, knowing it would work. She was after all, Tsunade's apprentice. They walked to the center, the group of Shinobi outcasts hinding the chakra and antidote infused darts under their shirts as Sakura reported in, acting as if she was one of them still.

_And they said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as some one'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes _

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

_Whoa yeah!_

_They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as some one'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_They may leave you alone_

_But not me_

_All together now,_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as some one'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as some one'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me!_

After the shinobi injected their friends, they surveyed the sight of the enemys they had cut down, the blood surrounding them. As the rest celebrated, Kiba turned to Sakura.

"They may leave you alone but not me." She smirked and whispered that she wouldn't have it any other way. He leaned in and what started out as a simple kiss soon escalated into passion. The shadowed, unnoticed figure stared in shock after watching everything that happened and muttered to himself.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me."

* * *

**A/N: That last figure was the cause of it all lol. OROCHIMARU! Or Oreo as I like to call him! He's so Kawaii as a kid! lol! Wonder what happened? hehe! Anyway This is my first oneshot. I might make more later, but they won't be song fics, It'll just be how it happened and what happened after. Sorry if you wanted a fight scene. I might have to rewrite this. I'll have to look at some other stories, cause I sure can't write a good fight scene. Unless you want it to go like: The shuriken flew at him, piercing him in the area of his heart. Like every five scentences, which I doubt you do. So I'll just look and then come back, maybe add a few chapters or whatever. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review if you want, praise, constructive critisism, flames whatever you want. But for those anonomyous flamers I have to say something to you: You're cowards. Anyway See ya soon!**


End file.
